


[ONE SHOT] The  Flight

by innocence_is_lost



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Ship It, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh God Yes, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Steve Needs a Hug, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocence_is_lost/pseuds/innocence_is_lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if  that big green...Thing.. Tries to  attack me  again?" </p><p> </p><p>The  afternoon  before  they  were  going  to  fly  to  America  with  Mister  Patriotic  himself , Wanda  freaks  out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ONE SHOT] The  Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First work in this fandom!

They had never done this before. It was out of their nature. Hell , usually Pietro ran her every where - but not today. His eyes lingered on her as she paced outside the small plane. Her eyes were full of fear , and he could sense it. Call it the twin connection or maybe the love. But he always had a way with this. How she would try to look strong whilst she'd be screaming on the inside. Pietro sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. They were due in New York in nine hours time and they had been on the tarmac for two hours. Of course Pietro had considered running them to America , however Wanda wouldn't allow it. She was stubborn when it came to the lengths he'd go. They had to meet up with The Captain in a few hours and his baby sister was continuing to stall. She paced , her eyes scanning the ground as if there was an answer to her problems carved down there. The Pilot had gone for his fourth cigarette break and Pietro had already been out there and tried to relax her. But it was like she was locked into a room. All rationality sitting outside , waiting. He was growing tired of her antics. He wanted to leave this damn country and go see what was all so great about America. He sighed heavily before calling out , "Wanda! Come here!" he leaned forward , cupping his head in his hand. He was tired and was longing to finally relax. After a few jaggered breathes , she walked to him. Her boots hitting the floor with small thuds. "P-Pietro.." She couldn't speak. She was too scared. This was pure fear. He looked up at her. He gently took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "You know you'll be fine.. I wouldn't let anything touch you." He smiled sadly. She shook her head , her brown curls moving. "You're fast Pietro.. You cannot control air.." He frowned , his blue eyes met her brown. "I can control anything that has the possibility of upsetting my little princess." She looked at her hands. "I don't want to go.." He stood up and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest , "We are going into the heart of what threatens us.. You really think we'll be welcomed with open arms after all we've done?" She whispered against his tight fitting shirt. He ran a hand through her hair. "Of course we wont.. But were we ever welcome any where?" Wanda shook her head in response. "Exactly. So we'll have to make our own way. Form trust.. We already have Steve fighting our corner. Their leader , he is placing trust in us." She looked up at her big brother , "They'll kill us.." His lip jerked. "If they were going to kill us we wouldn't be standing here in a plane. We would have cuffs on and be on different planes. So he has some trust.. And we have a lot of information.. Things not even their best could know."She bit her lip. She hated it when he was correct. "They could be lying.." She whispered. He rested her forehead against hers , cautious if people were around. "When he comes in. You scan his brain. If it's good , we stay. If you sense anything bad. I will kill everyone with my two hands." He smiled down at her. She returned the smile , her pale white teeth shining. But then trouble flooded into her eyes. "What if when we get there that.. That green thing attacks me.." Her lips wobbled. Pietro leaned down and placed a swift kiss on her pale rose lips. He lingered before he pulled away , her eyebrows furrowed. A sense of annoyance claiming her small body. "Seriously Pietro? Here?" He grinned , "You were asking for it." This is what they always did. The protectiveness wasn't for nothing , he loved his sister. Beyond the sisterly love , laid honest and pure love. The kind that would drive a man to marriage. "And your asking to get hurt Brother.." she smirked as she moved out of his grip. He raised a brow , a half smirk sitting on his pale lips. She sat across from him and slowly the sound of boots made their way up the steps up the plane. "Alright Maximoff's. This is going to be a drill you're going to hear a lot from now on." Mister Patriotic stood there in all his glory. He clung onto a bottle of water , obviously tired. "No powers. Wanda , I am looking at you." Steve's blue eyes looked her over. Pietro dug his nails into his pant's leg. Fighting the urge to yell at his new leader. "Pietro , You have already checked out everything. So I don't have to warn you. However when we do arrive to the tower , we may not be arriving to happy faces. So I will say this ; do not harm them. They need to trust you. Not fight you , again." Pietro and Wanda looked at each other. Wanda peered up at Steve. Her red eyes meeting his soft blue. This made Pietro's stomach churn. He was already on edge with this , never mind the leader and his princess having too much eye contact. "Banner? You , my friend - are one half of our key to saving this planet. He's a smart man beneath all that muscle. He'll need some convincing.. But I could convince anyone." Steve's eyes flickered to Pietro. Who had his eyes locked onto his sister. "You two are the most powerful we may have ever had. You're dangerous together and that works perfectly. And Tony of course will say this.. We ARE using you." He stressed the word Are. "But in return you are saving the planet. And Pietro , I know you love a good fight. So try to keep a lid on it if they question you bit." He smiled , trying hard to re-assure the pair. "Now.. Wanda.. I have managed to swing you a welcoming present. We managed to get you a blanket. So you can sleep.. Pietro , you have an ipod with earphones." He nodded slowly. "I apologize for some of the music though.. I've been trying to catch up through time.. While you're just running ahead." He laughed slightly before nodding his goodbye. "What a fucking cunt.." Pietro muttered , Wanda shook her head. "He may be a cunt. Be he is a cunt that is keeping us safe." Suddenly , two plat forms raised from the ground. Two glasses boxes. One with a red fluffy blanket inside and the other with an ipod. Pietro rolled his eyes , "Of course he wants to give you something comfy." Wanda stood up as the Pilot wandered back into the cock pit closing the door behind him. "We could share-" Pietro cut off his little sister , "I don't think that's classy. Doing it on a plane." Her cheeks went bright red as she remembered their little romps. He smirked. Knowing his control. "Shut up. They can hear us. " Pietro become flustered at the realization. She toddled over to him , carrying the two luxuries. She sat beside him on the bench and rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly her brown eyes became panicked as the sound of the engines starting blared into her ears. Pietro wrapped the blanket around the pair and wrapped an arm around her. "It's Okay.. It's okay.."He whispered into her hair as he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair line. The plane lifted as he held onto her. With her eyes shut tight , she managed to yell out. "This is horrible!" He held onto her tighter. "I know , I know.. But in five minutes you can walk around.. We could dance even.. " Her eyes opened and glared up at him. "Dance? Are you fucking crazy?!" Pietro snickered , "language." She rolled her eyes as she her hand found it's way to his pelvis. "We are in public Princess. No action for you today." The plain descended into the air. "You seriously think all I ever want to do is have sex?" Pietro nodded swiftly , which resulted in Wanda gently punching him. Muttering , "Dick." Pietro grinned more , "Is what you want."She glared at him. "Are you fucking serious?" Pietro snorted and laughed , "Yes my Baby sister. I am." The plane began to move fast. Fifteen minutes later , they were aloud to get up. Wanda watched the clouds through the window whilst Pietro went through the songs. "God these are old..Fleetwood Mac? I swear not even Ultron would listen to these.." He continued to skim through them. "Find something relaxing.. None of that Dubstep crap you listen to.." Wanda's eyes gazed at the clouds in wonder , she hoped one day she could make something as beautiful as that. "Okay , Okay.. " A song title had caught his eye. "Time In A bottle.. Jim Croce.." Wanda turned around , leaning against the window. "What an odd name.. Okay go for it.." Pietro tapped on it and through speakers in the plane , the soft guitar started. Kicking up a melody. And then this voice gently sang , 'If I could save time in a bottle. The first thing that I'd like to do' They both stared at each other. Knowing that this was going to be romantic. 'Is to save every day til eternity passes away. Just to spend them with you.' They neared each other. Pietro standing up and meeting her mid way. He placed a hand on her hip and she placed one hand on his shoulder. Their free hand's locking their fingers together. 'But there never seems to be enough time' They moved forwards and backwards dancing in time, 'To do the things you want to do - once you find them' He twirled her and she laughed. 'I've looked around , enough to know' They moved together and apart. Their bodies keeping in time. 'That you're the one I want to go through' They stopped dancing and they stared. Wanda quickly leaned in , and their lips met. 'Time with..'


End file.
